


Oversharing

by Musetotheworld



Series: You Make us Better [12]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that when you get Beca drunk enough, she's a lot more open than she is in everyday life. The Bellas being the Bellas, gladly take advantage of that opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oversharing

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly don't like this, but I'm working on a few longer stories in this universe and two others, and I didn't want to go too long without posting anything. And I liked the idea, just not how it turned out. So I hope you all like it better than I do.

In retrospect, inviting Chloe and Aubrey to the Bella drinking night might not have been Beca’s smartest idea. It’s the first big drinking party of her senior year, actually set just before the start of term to celebrate the Bellas returning from summer break, and also the first where all active members are of legal drinking age.

Stacie and Amy had both decided that was a momentous occasion that needed a proper celebration, and somehow all of the Bellas had agreed to make it a night to remember. Or, not remember, given the amount of alcohol they plan on drinking.

Beca isn’t even sure why she’s agreed to the idea at all, let alone how all of the Bellas had been okay with it, because it’s not like they’re strangers to a night of drinking. But there can be no good outcome when you group eight Bellas and that much alcohol together, and that’s before you add the two graduates to the mix. She’s just glad it will be at the Bella house and Bella only.

Aubrey tried to stay relatively sober, she really had, but Chloe was having none of it. They’d somehow all agreed that tonight is a night of drinking, and so between Amy and Chloe no one had a chance of staying sober. And that would’ve been fine; even if the last of them had only barely turned 21 Beca was no stranger to highly intoxicated Bellas. But after they’d made it through at least half of the alcohol, Amy had started the drinking games.

They’d been fairly innocuous at first, a quick game of Truth or Dare that true to form had been more questions about who was crushing on who and dares to do something mildly sexual. It was barely more risqué than the Bellas were while sober, and the next few games had been more about drinking than games themselves.

After a few rounds of those games Stacie had declared herself bored before looking around with a mischievous smirk, gaze landing on the three soulmates as her smirk widened. And if Beca had been a little more sober she might have recognized that as a warning sign, but as it was she’d gone along with the suggestion without protest. After all, she can’t exactly dislike “Never Have I Ever” on principle; given how things had turned out the last time she’d played it.

Except this time seems to have turned into “trick Beca into revealing intimate details of her sex life she’d never answer sober” more than anything else, and Beca is so far gone that she’s willingly answering the various questions shot her way each time she drinks. She isn’t even aware of exactly what she’s saying most of the time, words spilling out of her with an ease that’s almost totally foreign to her.

Chloe of course finds it hilarious, egging on the other Bellas as they ask questions and keeping Aubrey from interrupting as she listens to whatever Beca says. The small part of Beca’s brain that’s still capable of rational and sober thought thinks the redhead would probably be adding her own to the mix, but given that she’s involved in almost every sexual encounter of Beca’s life, she can’t according to the rules.

That doesn’t stop her from energetically slamming her shots back when one of the other girls raises a particularly exposing question. By common agreement to save as much of their livers as possible they’re all on weak booze and half glasses rather than actual shots, but at the rate Beca and her girlfriends are drinking it doesn’t seem to matter.

“Never have I ever had a partner fall asleep during sex” Jessica says, eyes widening as Beca and Aubrey drink and Aubrey hides her face in embarrassment. “Oh god, now I wish I could take that back” she says, looking between the three of them apologetically. Even if the Bellas will jump on any excuse to embarrass Beca, Aubrey is still an intimidating figure even with the deepening friendship between her and the rest of the girls.

“No take backs” Amy immediately yells, downing her own glass and grabbing the bottle to refill it. “Honestly I’m surprised it wasn’t shorty over there, less energy in her tiny self to keep up with two people. Especially with all of Aubrey’s cardio.”

“It totally wasn’t her fault dudes” Beca protests, so intent on protecting her girlfriend that any filter she’s managed to keep this long flies out the window along with any offense at the comment on her height. “She’d just finished a huge project she’d spent weeks on at work, and Chloe decided we should celebrate. I think we were on round four or something, and after she had to hold herself up while Chloe fucked her against the door, she definitely didn’t have the energy left to stay awake.”

“Beca, I love you but I swear to god if you don’t shut up you’re sleeping alone tonight” Aubrey says, still not meeting anyone’s eyes as she speaks, threat clear in her voice despite the mildly slurred words.

“Sorry Bree” Beca apologizes automatically, too drunk to know exactly what she’s apologizing for but recognizing that she’s embarrassed her girlfriend somehow. That of course sparks multiple comments on how not badass it is to be so whipped, and the next “Never” of course involves actual whips and ends with the Bellas being disappointed when none of the three drink. Lilly does drink this time, but no one is brave enough to ask for an explanation, especially the two sitting to either side of her who might be close enough to hear.

“Okay, so whips are out” Stacie muses next, fixing Beca with an appraising look as she thinks. “How about, never have I ever been tied up.” Beca is too stunned by the idea that there’s something kinky and sexual Stacie hasn’t done to think too much about it, and downs her drink almost as an afterthought.

“Damn, nice one girl” Cynthia Rose says with an approving grin as she watches all three girlfriends drink, leaning forward to fist bump the smirking woman. “Now come on, something like that, we definitely need details on. Which one of you came up with the kinky idea?”

“Chloe did” Beca answers immediately before turning to ask Stacie the question that’s been bothering her. “How have you not been tied up? You have a sex story for everything.”

“I never said I hadn’t tied anyone up” Stacie says with a shrug and satisfied smirk. “But I’m not into sex where I can’t be a _very_ active participant.”

“You’d be surprised how active a participant you can be without your arms” Beca says, thinking back to the first time they’d tried using Chloe’s scarves at home. They hadn’t been on her that time, not that she was disappointed given that they’d been used on Aubrey instead. But even without her arms Aubrey hadn’t been willing to give up control, shifting as much as she could and making it clear what she wanted.

“There’s definitely a story there” Stacie says with a gleam in her eye, leaning forward to fix Beca with a pointed stare. “So Chloe came up with the idea, but who’s the one in this story? I bet it’s Aubrey over there, no way she gives up control even with her arms tied up.”

Apparently the look on Aubrey’s face is enough of an answer, saving Beca from needing to answer as the rest of the table erupts in laughter and dirty jokes. It’s definitely for the best, even drunk Beca can tell Aubrey is staring pointedly at her, silently warning against even considering answering the question.

“So when did Chloe come up with the idea?” Amy asks when she finishes making gestures to accompany her comments, ignoring the looks on Jessica and Ashley’s faces as they stare at her in disbelief. “Let me guess, as soon as you got together, right? Ginger here secretly the one in charge in the bedroom?”

“No, we just figured out Aubrey never gives up control” Cynthia Rose chimes in, staring at the three of them speculatively. “But I wouldn’t be surprised if it was as soon as they ended up together. So, when did you bitches start getting freaky with the cuffs?”  
“Cuffs came later, but those things are uncomfortable and I had to wear a long sleeved shirt for a week afterwards, even with the heat” Beca says without thought. “We started with Chloe’s scarves on the road trip for our anniversary.”

“Damn, so that’s why you were rocking the plaid at the activity fair!” Cynthia Rose says with a whistle. “Girl, we would’ve let you beg off if we’d known you had fun like that waiting for you at home.”

“Nah, she only begs for her girlfriends” Amy smirks. “We may not know which one is in charge in the bedroom, but we know it ain’t short stuff there.” Half of the girls seem to have gotten tired of the conversation, talking quietly themselves at one end of the table as they ignore the rest of the group.

“As hot as begging is, I’m more interested in the trip” Stacie says. “I mean, nothing says ‘I love you’ like trying something new in bed, but how did that one come up?”

“We wanted to make sure Beca didn’t feel left out” Chloe answers this time, shushing Aubrey as the blonde tries to protest another of her girlfriends sharing details about their sex life. “So we took turns making sure she knew we loved her and would put her first.”

“Damn, maybe she does have you two as whipped as you have her” Amy says thoughtfully. “So how many times did you show her you loved her, exactly?”

“Okay you know what, game over” Aubrey says abruptly, standing and holding a hand over Chloe’s mouth when the redhead starts to answer. “No more asking about our sex life.” Her glare is enough to make Chloe and Beca immediately go silent, not wanting to risk making her angry at them. They rarely have more than a slight argument over anything, and tonight doesn’t seem like a good night to ruin that.

“Well she hasn’t changed” Cynthia Rose mutters as Stacie and Amy laugh.


End file.
